Digital single reflex (dSLR) cameras include image sensors for capturing photographic images. The image sensors may, for example, comprise a charge-coupled device (CCD). If dust or other debris is present on an image sensor, it may also be visible on the resultant photographic image. This is particularly troublesome in the case of ultra-high resolution images. Accordingly, dSLR image sensors should be periodically cleaned for optimum camera performance. For example, the dust particles may be removed using hand-held cleaning tools, such as cleaning brushes or swabs. A suitable cleaning tool is marketed by the applicant under the trademark SENSORKLEAR™.
Some magnifying scopes and loupes are known in the prior art to assist in inspecting image sensors to visualize dust particles or other debris present thereon. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/529,667 published 27 Mar. 2008 as 20080075452 describes an image sensor inspection device which includes a tubular housing having a lens and lighting assembly mounted therein. The housing may be coupled to the camera body to illuminate the image sensor and help identify the location of any dust particles or other debris.
VisibleDust of Edmonton, Alberta is also marketing a similar product under the trademark SENSOR LOUPE™ which includes a tubular body adapted to fit dSLR cameras of different sizes.
A serious shortcoming of such prior art devices is that the scope or loupe used for inspection purposes must be removed from the camera in order to clean the image sensor. Since some dust particles are very small, in many cases it is difficult to visualize the particles after the scope or loupe has been removed during the cleaning operation. Accordingly, several iterations of alternating viewing and cleaning may be required in order to effectively clean the sensor.
The need has therefore arisen for a dSLR loupe which can remain coupled to the camera body to more easily see dust particles or other debris during the cleaning operation.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.